Poke'maids
by Brock'sGirl2013
Summary: A story about love, the future, pokemon, and a little girls life
1. The Meeting

Poke'maids

I dont own Pokemon or Mermaid Melody.

If I did own pokemon Ash would be with Misty, May with Drew, Dawn with Kenny and Zoey with Barry sorry thats just the way I roll, Oh I forgot Paul and Brock well one of my friends has a little crush on Paul and her chariters name is Terri Maple and yes she is May and Max Maple's Older cousin and she is also a Contest Coodinater. Brock would be with my chariter Katie Ketchum and yes she is Ash's cousin she is also the love of Brock's life. So let start the story.

If I did own Mermaid Melody Rina and Hanon's Boyfriends would know that they were mermaids. Yuri would come back for Hippo .

Ash: Why do the girls get to save the world. I've saved it more times than anyone here.

Me: Thats the probelem you've saved over and over again.

Misty: I agree with her comepletely Ash

Ash: Fine can we please get on with it

Me: Ok Ash you big cry baby

Ash: I AM NOT A CRY BABY

Chapter One: The Meeting

One day at the Ketchum home, "Yes this is Diana Ketchum, and who is this... Delia how long has it been, that long well. So whats the matter, really he is that is wonderful when does he get here today ok I will send Katie. Ok bye-bye.". Later... "Can you try not to fight with everyone you meet Ash we all are getting a little upset" Misty asked. "I can try but I can't promise Mist" Ash said. "Don't call me "Mist" its Misty with a -y" Misty yelled. On land in Aura town Katie and her vaporeon Yuri were going to the docks to meet with her cousin, then she seen her friend Terri and her piplup Kiki. "Hi Terri Hi Kiki how are you two" Katie said. "Good and how you and Yuri today Katie?" Terri asked. "Fine thank you Terri. Why are you and Kiki here?" Katie asked. "Well we're here to meet my cousins May and Max and you?" Terri asked. "We're here to meet my cousin Ash and his friends. What boat are your cousin's on?" Katie asked. "The S.S. Carina" Terri said. "Dock 12" Katie said. "Your going to the same dock?" Terri asked. "Race ya" Katie said. "Oh your on Katie" Terri said. On the S.S. Carina Ash and his friends were having fun until. "Now hand over all your Pokemon" said a team rocket grunt. "No way." Misty said. "Oh yes you will." James said. "Misty look out" Ash yelled. "Something must be holding the boat up." Katie said. "Or someone" Terri said. "Lets go Terri." Katie said. "Right" Terri said. So Katie and Terri and all there pokemon found the boat. They snuk on board, dogeing all the guards. They found on the lower decks on the ship was all the passangers. "Who did this to all of you?" Katie asked. "Team Rocket. They are an evil group of Pokemon abusers" A random man said. "They took 13 kids and all there Pokemon." A random woman said. "Were did they take them?" Katie asked as she untied the ropes they were tied in. "The upper level, topside." the captin said. "Lets go Katie" Terri said. "Right" Katie said. Meanwhile...

"Lets go kids move it" A grunt said. "You cant keep us here" Gary yelled. "Oh yes we can" The grunt said. "No they're right you can't keep them here" Katie said. "And who are you" The grunt said. "Well since you don't know me or my friend" Terri said. "Looks like we have to show them right Terri." Katie said. "You bet Katie." Terri said. "I'm gonna kill you two little girls." The grunt said. So the grunt charged toward them. He chased and chased them until he lost them. "Were did they go" The grunt said. "Lets go get them untied" Katie said. "Right Katie" Terri said. "I've almost got it." Ash said. "No you don't" Drew said. "Maybe we can help" Katie and Terri said at the same time. "I'm not getting saved by a couple of girls." Paul said. "Just shut up Paul" Kenny said. "Wow Kenny I didn't know you could stand up to Paul" Dawn said. "Terri you having any luck" Katie asked. "No, you" Terri said. "No way" Katie said. "What is it Katie" Terri asked. "These aren't normal ropes, they are chains." Katie said. "How do we cut them" May asked. "Fire." Max said. "Are you crazy Max" Paul said kicking him. "I have a better idea" Katie said. "And what would that be Katie." Ash said. "Yuri use Iron Tail on the chains" Katie said. The pokemon did as it was told and after all the chains were cut, they heard a young girl sing. "No it can't be" Katie said. "What is it Kaite." Misty asked. "Its her" Terri said. "Who" Max asked. "Seira" Katie said. "Who's Seira, Terri" Zoey asked. "Katie Terri the sea is in danger please you have to help me I can't do it by myself" Seira said. "Seira we told you and Layla both we're not helping any more not what happened to Yuri." Terri said. "Yuri has been with you all this time" Seira said pointing at Katie's vaporeon. "You never left us Yuri?" Katie asked. "No I didn't I thought you all would be better with out me thats why I faked my death" Yuri said. "AHHHHH" Katie scearmed. "Oh no. Katie." Terri said. "Looks like we've found you. Mermaid Princesses." Sheshe said. "I think we have the wrong mermaid Sheshe" Mimi said. "She is wearing the Pink Pearl right" Sheshe said. "Well yeah your right" Mimi said. "Can someone please let me down I think the blood is rushing to my head" Katie said. "Well we can take care of that" Sheshe said. "No Mama" Seira said. "Mama? Seira what are you talking about?" Misty asked.

Sorry to leave you readers on a cliffhanger and all but. I'm fine if you readers hate the story give me flames and what ever. Thank you.


	2. A Great Battle

Poke'maids

I dont own Pokemon or Mermaid Melody.

If I did own pokemon Ash would be with Misty, May with Drew, Dawn with Kenny and Zoey with Barry sorry thats just the way I roll, Oh I forgot Paul and Brock well one of my friends has a little crush on Paul and her chariters name is Terri Maple and yes she is May and Max Maple's Older cousin and she is also a Contest Coodinater. Brock would be with my chariter Katie Ketchum and yes she is Ash's cousin she is also the love of Brock's life. So let start the story.

If I did own Mermaid Melody Rina and Hanon's Boyfriends would know that they were mermaids. Yuri would come back for Hippo .

If you guys _see stuff like this it is someone singing _

Me: Can someone help me with more of the disclamier

May: I will Kaitlyn. Ok she does not own Pokemon Or Mermaid Melody Kaitlyn does own Katie Terri and their Famliys

Chapter 2: A Great Battle

Misty: Why did she just call Katie Mama

Terri: Its kind of a long story but right now we have to save Katie

Drew: I think Brock is already on it

Seira: Wailord Please help me to save my Mama and Daddy

Ash: Brock is her dad

Diana: Katie hold on we're coming

Delia: Diana lets go

Diana: Right

Johanna: Now I see were Katie and Ash get that hurried act

Carolon: Yes its true

Brock: Hold on Katie I'm coming

Katie: Please hurry

Seira: I'm coming to

Little did they know that was no ordiany net because when ever a Mermaid Queen got closer it would get smaller and smaller. So if all the Mermaid Queens came at once like they were Katie could die from lack of air and Seira wounldn't be born.

Katie: The net is getting smaller

Brock: We're coming Just hold on

Something cut the net that held Katie captive.

Brock: I've got you don't worry

Katie: Thank you Brock thank you for cutting the net

Brock: I didn't cut the net Katie

Katie: Then who did

Milotic: I did

Katie: Milotic thank you but I thought you went back to the North Pacific Kingdom

Milotic: I did but I thought you would need my help so both of you get on

Katie and Brock: Right

So Katie, Brock, and Milotic were falling strat for the water when all of the sudden

Lady Bat: My turn

At that moment he started to sing

Lady Bat: My lovely Pink Pearl Princess you will be mine

Ash: Is that chick hitting on my cousin

Lady Bat: I am not a girl

Max: Yes you are

Lady Bat: Can I sing now

Paul: If you must

Lady Bat:Wings of Darkness

_More beautiful than a rose, more seductive than the moon  
If you want that precious life, then force yourself to bloom in this hand_

_The door to the world of darkness will now open._  
_Once again, leave everything to fate and be reborn. Now._

_Close those eyelids of yours and find the masquerade in the middle of the night._  
_Now, slip into darkness. Come! There's no reason to be afraid._  
_And be there for eternity._

_The moment the suspiciously swaying wind escapes_  
_I'll make you forget many things along with your pure devotional love._

_Let's engrave a new time into the world of darkness._  
_It's okay not to worry about someone else and hurt your own heart._

_Close those eyelids of yours and find the voice coming from the future._  
_Now, slip into darkness. Let me teach you of it as you become captured within my wings._  
_And definitely you'll be there for eternity._

_Close those eyelids of yours._  
_Now, slip into darkness._

_Close those eyelids of yours and let your heart-filled matters be stolen away._  
_Now, slip into darkness and in the midst of a riddle, late at night, feel my deep kiss._  
_And become eternal._

_Close those eyelids of yours._  
_Now, slip into darkness_

_Close those eyelids of yours._  
_Now, slip into darkness.._

It looks like she is mine.

Yuri: Dawn you have to sing to save Katie

Dawn: No way I can't sing

Yuri: With this you can

Yuri had in her paw a necklace that looked like her mother's

Dawn: Aquamarine Melody

_My heart paints a melody left behind for me.  
There might not've been an eternity for the two of us, but_

_I'm sure we can become happy!_  
_Overflowing from my heart's piano..._

_is the aquamarine melody._  
_Look at the twinkling sky as it melts away._  
_Until the sound of the last wave's crash vanishes_  
_Just keep on looking only at me._  
_Because you're someone I love, there are things I just can't say._  
_The feelings I can't fully convey to you, I now_  
_ride upon, singing in soprano,_

_within the sunlight, like an angel dancing down from the heavens._  
_I musn"t look to the sky of the past, but_

_tomorrow, the first sound of the waves will shimmer_  
_just like a handbell._

_The aquamarine fragments of our memories and even tears will melt in the wind._  
_And the sound of the waves in my heart won't vanish._  
_Because that's where only our memories lie._  
_Even like rain on a sunny day, when there are times when sadness will occur_  
_there's no way I'll lose to my destiny._  
_I've given forth all my love, and in soprano_

_Is the aquamarine melody._  
_Look at the twinkling sky as it melts away._  
_Until the sound of the last wave's crash vanishes_  
_Just keep on looking only at me._  
_Because you're someone I love, there are things I just can't say._  
_The feelings I can't fully convey to you, I now_  
_ride upon, singing in soprano_

Katie: What happened

Brock: That crossdresser knocked you out

Katie: Lady Bat

Brock: Yes

Black Beauty Sisters: Looks like its our turn Its Show Time

Evil Baroque

_A baroque that shuts away light becomes beautiful noise.  
The whisper of our dark trap cradles you. Sleep forever._

Slowly waking up  
are the shadows of our hearts.  
The roses of the deep sea become decorations, forcing pearls to freeze over.

Now, together with all of you, your wishes become one.  
We devote ourselves to the great darkness.

The heart-stealing baroque embraces a wave of negative energy.  
The world you believed in vanishes in an instant without a sound.  
Let"s celebrate the time where everything will end  
as it slowly heads this way.  
Praise an icy smile, and turn pearls to ash.

Ah my friends. If you have this light of hopes,  
then that"s just a homage to the despair oozing out from it.

A baroque that shuts away light becomes beautiful noise.  
The whisper of our dark trap cradles you. Sleep forever.

A paradise sealed away...

Now, together with all of you, your wishes become one.  
We devote ourselves to the great darkness.

In a completely changed world, you can understand just how fragile fate is.  
Before the hopeless sadness crushes your heart.

A baroque that shuts away light becomes beautiful noise.  
Together with us, head towards the future whispered of in our dark trap...

Katie: Oh my head

Yuri: Transform now Katie

Katie: Right Pink Pearl Voice

A bright pink covered Katie as she went thorw the change her hair got longer her eyes bluer than normal when the bright light was gone she was wearing what looked like a bright pink swim suit with pink gloves a dark pink skirt and pink flat shoes when it was all over she had a mic in her hand.

Katie: You've had your fun time for me to have mine

Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

Mother Symphony

_The glow of the falling stars is now beginning to grow.  
All lives  
Aim down the route of your heart._

In order to sever the wheel of strife  
then take control over your injured, worn out wishes.

Those who despise love...  
Those who dirty the sea...  
Realize something.  
Realize that you were born from that same "love".

Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride!  
From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born.  
Offer your heart that"s sucked up sadness,  
a gentle lullaby.  
That's a symphony with a mother's love.

A squall is now running down the water's edge  
with a sleeping breath  
that pours rain of regeneration upon us all.

While you're able to protect the hands you love so much,  
The power to live on swells up.

Those who shut away hearts...  
Those who hate friends...  
Since one day, we'll all be returning to the same sea,  
Why not wake up and feel your pride! Believe in it!  
Spit out the scars of your heart, and return to love!  
The heart of yours that's sucked up truth -  
make it become one with the seven-pitched melody.  
That's a symphony with the feeling of a mother's breeze.

Listen to it, because I want to protect the sounds of the green wind  
and the blue water forever.

Let everyone know you're fighting with your soul's pride!  
From the musical pitch of miracles, a new song will be born.  
Offer your heart that's sucked up sadness,  
a gentle lullaby.  
That's a symphony with a mother's love.

Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?

Lady Bat and Black Beauty Sisters: NO WE WOULD NOT LIKE AN ENCORE

Then they just disappeared

Ash: Does anyone else know whats going on here

Amelia WaterFlower: The girls are mermaid Princesses

Aqua Regina: Yes all of you have played your parts well in this

Paul: How many more people are we going to meet before we even get on land

Terri: Don't disrespect Aqua Regina she is more powerful than all of us

Everyone just walked away from them to listen to Aqua Regina.

Aqua Regina: The world is in danger again

Johanna: What do you mean "Again"

Aqua Regina: Mikiero has returned

Diana: We defeted him once we will defet him again

Aqua Regina: No its time for the Neo Mermaid Princesses to defet him

Misty: The Neo Mermaid Princesses what does that mean

Terri: You want to go first or should I

Katie: At the same time

Terri: Ok

Katie and Terri both ran to the pool.

Yuri: This is no time for a swim

After Yuri said that they jumped in and then two mermaids came up

Katie and Terri: Ta-da we are two of the seven Neo Mermaid Princesses

Ash: Today has been a werid day whats next meowth asking for help

Meowth: I need your twerps help

Group(and Katie said nothing): NO WAY

Katie(who is now out of the pool): Come on you guys he is a little pokemon who can talk asking for our help where's your compassion

Paul: I have no compassion

Katie took Meowth in to her arms

Katie: Haven't you ever asked someone for help and they didn't help

Drew: Ok lets see what he has to say

Meowth: Thank you Its Jesse and James This guy with wings kiddnapped them and the next I know James is a girl and a whole lot shorter its was really bad and then they flew off saying someing about finding Mermaids

Diana: The guy with wings was he holding a gold flute

Meowth: Yeah he was

Katie: Mom what does a flute have to do with everything

Diana: It has to be Mikiero

Meowth: He did say he's name was Mikiero

Delia: You could be a target Meowth

Meowth: I'm to young to die

Katie: We won't let that happen right guys

Seira: I think he's cute

Katie: Come on guys we all have protected common or rare pokemon once in awhile am I right

All: Yes

Katie: Good we are keeping him

Ash: Katie have you gone INSANE

Katie: No why

Ash: He helps an evil group of people steal pokemon

Katie: So

Ash: can someone else try to tell her no we are not keeping Meowth

Misty: Ash she does have a point we are going to protect him

Meowth: Oh thank you Misty

Misty: you really do know all our names dont you

Meowth: Yes yes i do

Seira: Meowth would you like to be my pokemon

Meowth: I dont know

Katie: Meowth you can pick the trainer you want to be with ok and you can take your time

Meowth: Thank you thank you

Ash: I still say its a bad a idea

Misty: I have the new issue of Pokemon Weekly

Ash: Mine

May: Does that all was work

Katie and Misty: Yes

They were 5 hours away from land when something else

Brock: Has anyone seen Katie

Meowth: I think she went out that door

Brock: Thanks Meowth

Meowth: Your welcome Brock

Katie: Brock I know its you

Brock: Whats wrong

Katie: I have to go to my Kingdom I have to tell them that they maybe in danger

Brock: Let me go with you

Katie: No if something happened to you I I couldn't live with my self

Terrri: Not if we all go with you

Brock: You all can really make a happy mood really sad

Katie: I have to do this myself

Misty: No you don't

May: If we really are Mermaids we have to go

Terri: Katie you have to tell them

Zoey: Tell us what

Sorry to leave another cliffhanger again Please tell me how you like it


	3. An old friend

Poke'maids

I do not own pokemon or mermaid melody.

Disclamer

Drew: My turn Kaitlyn may not own pokemon

Kaito: Or mermaid melody

Drew: Were did you come

Kaito: The sea you idot

Drew: I am not an idot

May and Luchia: Calm down guys

Drew and Kaito: Fine Kaitlyn can you please start the story

May: Who Are they talking to

Luchia: No idea

Chapter 3 The North Pacific Kingdom and an old friend

Terri: The guys are Panthalassa Princes

Barry: WHA

Katie: Yeah you are coming with us

Kenny: NO WAY

Misty: Oh man Ash's Kingdom is going to die

Ash: No my mom told me stories of a great king named Charlie

Misty: Charlie really

?: Katie Terri are you two guys ok

Katie: Layla is that you

Layla: Yea

Terri: Well get up here

Layla: I'm coming

Then a Mantine jumped out of the water and someone jumped off.

Layla: Mantine return

Katie: Ash you remember Layla dont you

Ash: Of course how could I forget get the only person who pushed me off a dock when I was 6

Layla: I have no idea what you are talking about Ash

Ash: Yes you do

Misty: Did we say he could fight with family

Brock: No not really

Katie: Well Ash and Layla all was fight like that well all my sibllings fight with each other

May: Have you ever gotten mad at someone Katie

Katie: No not really

Zoey: Terri is this true

Terri: Yeah Katie has never gotten mad at anyone ever

Misty: What makes her or does anything make her mad

Terri: Well yeah if someone calls her a Contest Coordentier

Dawn: really

Terri: Yeah

May: Has anyone ever called her that

Terri: Anyone

Drew: Who was it

Terri: Her dad

Barry: what did she do to him

Terri: She threw a stuffed Cleffa at him

Dawn: How old was she 5

Terri: No she was 4

Misty: Makes sense

Katie: Dawn how is your mother

Dawn: You know my mom

Katie: Of course so does Terri and Layla. We know everyone's parents

All: WHA

Terri: Well yeah we do

Misty: Why didn't you tell us sooner

Katie: We thought you all knew

Dawn: We didn't know that you knew

Katie: Well we need to get going

Ash: Were

Terri: The North Pacific Kingdom

May: Is that your Kingdom Terri

Layla: No its Katie's

So after the very long talk about the Kingdoms, they finally set off.

Brock: So how do we find the kingdom

Terri: Well if you would look forward insted at Katie's tail you would see its right in front of you

Katie: My underwater home-away-from-home

Just then a pink unknown pokemon tackled Katie.

Katie: Momo-chan

Momo-chan: ee

Misty: Aww its so cute

Diana: Katie it that you

Katie found were her moms voice was coming from and went over and hugged her mother.

Katie: Mom its so good to be back home

Diana: Well all of you kids come on in the castle you parents are waiting

Girls: Yay

As soon as everyone was in the castle.

Diana: Katie why don't you take everyone to the flower garden

Katie: Ok mom

Misty: An underwater flower garden

Katie: Yep

Terri: Each kingdom has one and they are conneceted to the mermaid princess of that kingdom

Max: Does anyone hear that music

Dawn: Its so pretty

Terri: Its most likey Katie

So they found Katie playing the piano

Zoey: She is really great

Layla: Yeah Katie can play almost every intrmont in the world

?: Terri Layla

Terri: Chi

Chihiro: How long has it been Terri

Terri: To long

Katie: Chi it that you

Chihiro: Yeah

Ash: Hey Misty

Misty: Were have you been

Ash: Talking to my dad

Brock: Guess who Katie

Katie: Brock my dad didnt hurt you did he

Brock: No

Little did they know they were all being watched.

Yay Chapter 3 and just a few days before christmas


	4. An old face, New story?

Poke'maids

I do not own Pokemon or Mermaid Melody.

If I did that would be so cool.

Disclamer:

Max: Yay my turn

Seira: Dont you mean our turn Max

Max: So

Seira: Max at times you can be an idot

Chapter 4: The new enemy and the annoyed mermaids

Katie: You all ready to go

Ash: Yep

Misty: Im ready

May: here

Drew: Can we just go i want to beat May in a contest

Max: ok

Dawn: Yay contests

Kenny: Im there with you Dawn

Barry: Gym battles

Zoey: Barry Stop drinking Red Bull

Terri: Im ready as I'll ever be

Paul: Whatever

Katie: Brock

Ash: Were is he

Jerry: Look I know about teen hormones if you do one thing to hurt Katie I'm going to hunt you down and kill you

Brock: I wont do anything to hurt Katie I love her

Jerry: Yeah right like you really love her

Katie: Daddy Brock stop it just stop it

Before either of them could say anything she swam away to her mother.

Katie: Why did they have to do this to me mom

Diana: I dont know Katie but as soon your father gets back here he is going to get an ear full

Jerry: Diana Katie

Diana: Jerry I am so angry with you telling your youngest daughter's boyfriend that if him hurts her that you will hunt him down and kill him a whats next telling Gary that if he hurts Layla that you will kill him to

Jerry: No

Diana: Well I have a right mind to let some of the water pokemon and dump you in the deepest darkest trunch in the whole ocean

Jerry: Im sorry

Diana: Sorry does not cut in this time Jerry

Ash: Brock what did my Uncle Jerry say to you

Brock: That if i hurt Katie he will hunt me down and kill me

Misty: Can Katie'a mom do anything Terri

Terri: Will she can put him in the deepest darkest trunch in this ocean

Katie:Its happening right now

Dawn: Katie we didnt hear you come in

Katie: What does it matter

Terri: Katie I have never seen you like this whats the matter

Katie: Micieru whats me to give up my pearl the save the world

Misty: Katie thats bad dont do it

Katie: I may not have a choise

Brock: Yes you do dont give him your pearl

Katie: I cant

Max: Why not

Katie: He threated to

May: To do what

Katie: Kill everyone i know and love

Ash: Thats why you disappear so much

Katie: Yeah

Layla: Guys dinner is ready

Katie just wanted to be alone so everyone left the room.

Layla: Katie mom and dad wanted me to tell you that you and brock are going to be eating with them

Katie: Ok

Misty: Why are we in here and not out there

Layla: Because its to see what Katie is going to do to my dad

Ash: most likey nothing

Layla: Ash you dont know that

CRASH!

Ash: told you

Katie: AHHHHHHHH

Diana: Katie hold on

Lady Bat: I now have you

Then Katie fell asleep.

Brock: Katie Katie wake up please

Lady Bat: There is only one way to wake her up the only hint i have is Snow White


	5. Chapter 5

Poke'maids

I do not own pokemon or mermaid melody if i did the next show i would own would be Princess Tutu, but thats not the point.

Fun time

Terri: Come on Paul say it

Paul: No

Terri: Why not

Paul: I dont want to ok

Terri: Please

Paul: No

Terri: PLEASE

Paul: Ok

Terri: You will yay

Paul: I l-love you Terri Maple

Terri: Aww I love you to Paul Veilstone

Chapter 5: An old face. New story?

Alala: I am her to give you another hint

May: You do know that you are dead right

Alala: Of course

May: Ok just checking

Alala: My hint is Sleeping Beauty

Misty: Stop with the fairy tales

Alala: No I mean what did the prince in each story do to wake up the sleeping Princess

Dawn: They kissed the princess so that means

Layla: Brock has to kiss Katie

Seira: Not really

Diana: Who are you little one

Seira: My name is Seira I am the future Orange Pearl Princess and Katie and Brock's daughter

Diana: You

Layla: Thats what Terri and I have been trying to tell everyone

Misty: So thats why she called Katie mama and Brock daddy

Seira: Yes

Jerry: If you are from the future wouldnt someone be with you

Seira: As a matter of fact yes

Just then a Buizel knocked Terri, Paul, May, Drew, Zoey, and Barry into each other.

Terri: Im going to kill that BUIZEL

Seira: Please dont he is my protecter

Hippo: Hippo's my name protecting mermaid princesses is my game

Yuri: Hippo

Hippo: Yuri is that really you

Yuri: Yes Hippo it is oh Hippo I have missed you so much

**walks over** Misty: KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO

Yuri and Hippo: Ok

Diana: Seira how do we wake Katie up

Seira: Well the last time this happned to mama i sung and she joined in

May: Well sing

Seira:  
Beautiful Wish  
_  
I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle  
I dreamt._

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep.

Was the world being born what called me...?  
At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.  
No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.  
Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
my wishes broke through.

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness  
will all vanish. That day will come.  
I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...  
Someone sweetly spoke out my name.  
So they would know of my wish.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep

Katie: Beautiful Wish  
_  
I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle  
I dreamt._

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep.

Was the world being born what called me...?  
At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.  
No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.  
Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
my wishes broke through.

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness  
will all vanish. That day will come.  
I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...  
Someone sweetly spoke out my name.  
So they would know of my wish.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep.

Seira: Mama are you ok

Katie: Seira I'm so proud of you

Seira: Mama dont cry

Katie: Im not sad Seira Im happy

CRASH!

Sheshe: Now Mikiru will have that little girl

Mimi: Right

Katie: Seira get behind me

Seira: But

Katie: Now Seira

Sheshe: No use hideing her

Katie: Im not hideing her Im protecting her

Sheshe: Still

Terri: We all are proteceting her

Sheshe: Oh what are you all going to do cute us to death

Yuri: Let me handle this

Then a piano appeared out of no where

Sheshe: Yuri still helping those mermaids

Yuri started to play a joyful song on the piano

Sheshe: Yuri stop it

Mimi: Please please stop

Then the black beauty sisters disappeared

May: Awesome Yuri

Katie: Way to go Yuri

Seira: Yay Yuri Yay

Katie: Is everyone ready to go

All: Yea

Paul: Whatever

Diana: Bye kids be safe

All: We will

Surface

?: Pi pichu pi

Katie: Do you guys hear that

?: Pi pichu pi

Terri: Yea

Ash: Its sounds like a Pichu

Katie: Look there it is

The little Pichu had fallen in the water and was about to drown.

Misty: The poor little pokemon its going to drown

Katie: I wont let that happen

Katie shot like a bullet and saved the little Pichu

Katie: I've got you its ok

Pichu: Pi pichu chu

Brock: Katie give me your hand

Katie: Ok

Once on land the little Pichu's tummy growled

Katie: I guess someone is a little hungry

Terri: Katie that Pichu is in your bag

Katie: What

Then Pichu found a Pokeball thinking it was an apple and tried to take a bite and

Katie: Pichu no its a pokeball not an apple

But as soon as she said it a red light came out of the pokeball catching the little mouse pokemon

Misty: Looks like Katie has a new friend

Katie: I guess your

Misty: Im what Katie

Terri: Where did she go

?: Hi there dears

May and Drew: Oh no not him

Zoey: Whos that

Terri: And why is he dressed as a cakturne

May: Harley an evil stalker gay guy

Harley: Im not an Evil stalker gay guy thank you

Terri: I know were Katie is

Brock: Were

Terri: Up a tree

May: Katie why are you in a tree

Katie: Looking at all the wild pokemon

Terri: Katie he is not going to kill you

Katie: What are you talking about Terri who wont kill me

Terri: Katie get down from there right now

Katie: No

Terri: Ok but you brought this on yourself Espeon use Pysic on Katie

A purple dog-like animal came out of the pokeball and did as it was told

Katie: Put me down Terri

Terri: Not until you tell everyone here why you were up a tree

Katie: No way

Ash: Gary and I already know and its kind of a funny story

Katie: ITS NOT FUNNY ASH

Gary: Well it was to us

Misty: Alright what happened

Ash: Well Katie Gary and I were all 6 years old

Gary: And we liked to scare Katie

Alex: So they borrowed my cakturne

Layla: And I cant beilive you two did that

Ash: Gary and I made it look like Alex's Cakturn killed us and Katie took it to far

Katie: What was I suopose to do not tell anyone

Gary: And then Ash and I were grounded for 2 weeks

Dawn: So thats why Katie went up a tree

Ash: Yea

Random Girl: Your Katie

Katie: Yea

Random Girl: You have just been servied

Misty: Katie what did you do

Katie: Nothing

Terri: Well open the envolpe

Katie: Ok

Katie opened the letter

Katie: Terri

Terri: Yea Katie

Katie: Why

Terri: Why what Katie

Katie: Why did you sign me up to be this year's contest anoncer

Terri: I thought that it would be funny

Katie: Its not

Terri: You get to preform in the half-time show

Katie: What does that have to do with anything

Terri: I was hopeing that it would make you happy

Katie: My mom asked you to do this didnt she

Terri: Yes

Katie: Oh man

Misty: K k Katie

Katie: Whats the matter Misty 

Misty: Look behind you

Katie turned to see a Haunter

Katie: Ahhh

Aaron: Haunter have you been scaring people again

Katie: Aaron how many times have I told you keep that Haunter in a Pokeball

Aaron: Umm 10,990

Katie: You might want to make it 10,991 Keep him in his Pokeball

Aaron: I'm sorry if he keeps getting out of it

Katie: Ok I'm sorry Aaron

Aaron: Well I've got to go later

All: Bye

After hours of walking the gang finally found the first gym.

Katie: Well here we are the first pokemon gym

Terri: Katie are you going to enter the Wohenn League

Ash: You are

Paul: Great another Idiot

Katie: Before you call someone an Idiot you should see their battle style

Gary: Paul you just Owned

Kelly: Katie

Katie: Kelly

Ash: Who's that

Katie: The gym leader

Kelly: Looks like some of you are here for this

Kelly was holding in her hand a badge that some of them mistook for a pebble

May: Is that a pebble

Kelly: No its the Stone Badge

Katie: Kelly where are all your pokemon

Kelly: You guys came here at a bad time

Katie: What happened

Kelly: I was training my pokemon here in the forest and then out of nowhere this pokemon hunter stole all of my pokemon


End file.
